flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Benford/Theories
Mark Lived I don't think for one minute that Mark died. I believe that Lucas told Mark that he would die in order to save him. I think the person in Charlie's FlashForward is Mark. Mark Benford very well can be alive. there was a hellicoptor outside where he was running to just before he blacked out. The people in the helicopter may have a QED ring on because there is 7 known rings and as we know only two were being used during the second global blacout, the one that Lita had on, and the one that Simon and Demetri had. Mark's Drinking I've watched this season from the very beginning and it seems that almost every episode has mark's flashforward of him drinking, he can't figure out why but i believe i have an answer. Follow with me for one moment, in the movie paycheck with Ben Afleck (bad movie i know) but ben sees his future and only gives himself items to ensure his survival. Now imagine if you will if Mark got himself drunk on purpose and focused on the items we have seen thus far to ensure that those clues and tips would be engrained into his memory. If anyone has ever been drunk before there are some things that stick out in your mind while most (unimportant) parts remai Mark's Flash *Whilst Mark blames the composition of his flash on alcohol, perhaps it is different to the others in the fact that he's seeing a possible future. The other characters all appear in the flashforwards as if there had been no GBO, and their flashes are all streams of images. Mark's on the other hand is as if a GBO happened, and therefore in images rather than a stream. *My opinion is that the theory above is wrong. Seriously now, why is him being drunk a bad theory? Also, if you did not observe, Demetri's girlfriend's vision was also blurry, even though it did not connect with the GBO in any way. Mark is the Mole *Reason he kills Demetri Noh. *Reason Marshall Vogel has him killed. **Nothing yet shown suggests that Vogel causes Mark's death. *Reason his wife leaves him. *Internal conflict is why he takes up drinking. *Mark "turns" between "now" and D-Day. His "clues" are to throw off his "good" self. Disagree *Demetri Noh is the mole *Demetri will set up Mark **Demetri believes Mark will kill him **Desperate attempt to stop this from happening *Marshall Vogel has Mark killed thinking he is the mole -Reader Response: Dude O_O Rewatch the series will ya? (Anonymous) Mark is dead in Charlies flashforward When Charlie says she heard fireworks, the sound could have possibly really been a missile or bomb or something that kills Mark because Vogel is on the phone with someone then after the noise of what Charlie calls fireworks, he hangs up and tells the other man that Mark Benford is dead It is also possible that they think Mark is dead. Mark must have been living somewhere other than with Olivia in the house (as we know he has already moved out) so they could have done something (bomb? missile?) to make them think he is dead, but he is really at the office. :Good guys faked Mark's death is good theory. But some bad guys still found out he's alive. Or they may run into him while coming into FBI to Destroy evidences. --Глючарина 14:01, April 11, 2010 (UTC)